Creatures Wiki
The Creatures Wiki is a wiki covering the Creatures series and related topics. *'Web address': https://creatures.wiki *'Webmaster': (see list of administrators) *'Contributors/Staff': GreenReaper has been the largest contributor and project leader to late 2005, when he passed power onto Don, ElasticMuffin and Malkin. There have been about 100 contributors so far, many of whom have made several thousand edits; anyone (including anonymous users) can make an edit at any time (see the list of recently active Wikians) *'Ran from/to dates': 30 December 2004 - Present Summary of Content *A complete historical timeline. *Biographical information on the various people and societies in the Creatures Community, including employees of Millennium/Cyberlife/Creature Labs/Gameware *Description of other Creatures-related websites *Information about all games in the Creatures series, including: **A list of C1 class numbers **Information on COBs for C1 and C2, and agents for C3 and DS **An ever-increasing list of breeds **Descriptions of various Worlds, World Expansions and Metarooms **Details of the inner workings of the games History of Website *'1 September 2003': Don muses: :Some of you may already have heard of Wikipedia, the free online wiki encyclopedia which has now added a new section on Creatures here. I wonder if we'll all ever get wiki'd? *'11 July 2004': Laura has an idea which leads to the development of Encyclopedia Creaturica, still ongoing by the end of the year *'28 December 2004': Sgeo asked on JRChat about the idea of a Wiki for Creatures *'30 December 2004': The Creatures Wiki is launched *'10 February 2005': Over 100,000 words have been written at the Creatures Wiki *'21 February 2005': The Creatures Wiki becomes Wikia's first Featured Wikia *'2 March 2005': Gameware mention the Creatures Wiki in their studio diary *'28 March 2005': The Creatures Wiki is mentioned in the Wall Street Journal Online *'28 April 2005': Steve Grand praises the Creatures Wiki in his weblog *'13 May 2005': The wiki's 10000th edit is made, with 1500 pages containing an internal link *'21 August 2005': The 2000-page mark is reached with the addition of Random *'March 2006': A sister site, Creatures Wiki France, launches. *'July 2006': Site of the Month at Mummy's Creatures. *'25 May 2007': Mentioned in the first issue of The Daily Edit as the 'Featured Wikia Design' *'16 August 2014': Moves from Wikia to creatures.wiki Interesting Facts *Creatures Wiki has spawned a nation over at NationStates called The Dictatorship of Creatures Wiki. While civil rights and the economy are very strong there, there are few political freedoms. *The site was requested at www.wikicities.com on the 28th of December 2004. Request was accepted the next day, but Sgeo was offline that whole day. On the 30th, it was announced on JRChat *Sgeo only started the site. GreenReaper made a lot of its content. :But it would be nice if others made even more! :-) GreenReaper *Sgeo asked on JRChat (on the 28th, after requesting the wiki) what the title should be. The title, however, was never set according to that. The title was already '''Creatures Wiki' when Sgeo launched the site on the 30th. Suggested titles: **'WikiCreatures' (Sgeo) **'Wiki Creatures' (Sgeo) **'Wikicreatures' (Sgeo) **'Wikitures' (JacketFan) **'CWiki' (JacketFan) (pronounced "quicky") - rejected due to possible confusion with http://www.creatureworld.net, although it has had some use in Sine **'Crea-Wi' (JacketFan) **'Kiwi' (flip8) A lot of people seemed to be in favor of this one... **'KriWi' (LilWashu) **'The Creatures Wiki, So-Named Because None of the Other Names Worked' (JacketFan) **'Borrovan' (LilWashu) **'Fart Nugget' (JacketFan) **'Creatures computer game series' (Meer) **'Creatures Series' (Meer) **'W-CAS' (LilWashu) Stood for Wiki Creatures A-life Series **'Wikreatures' (LilWashu) **'Boring Named Creatures Wiki Because Sgeo Wouldn't Accept Any Clever Names' (JacketFan) (note: Sgeo didn't seem to like any of the suggested names, causing this one...) **'The Creatures Encyclopaedia' (GreenReaper) **'Creaturepedia' (Sgeo) **'CeePee' (GreenReaper) Category:Websites fr:Creatures Wiki